Harry Potter, and the Teaching Position
by ender74361
Summary: It's sixth year and Harry has been offered the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position. A new house competition has been instated, and something's wrong with Dumbledore.
1. The Unexpected Kindness of Uncle Vernon

Disclaimer: Everything in the following chapter belongs to J.K. except for the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy. I've written quite a way ahead of this, so more story is coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ch. 1: The Unexpected Kindness of Uncle Vernon  
  
Harry Potter woke up very startled one morning at number 4, Privet Drive. He instinctively reached for his lightning shaped scar on his forehead, but he stopped as soon as he realized that his scar wasn't the reason for his wakefulness. Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were smiling over him. Well, maybe not smiling, but looking pleasant at least. "Look," Uncle Vernon started in, "we have a proposition for you." He opened a box, and it contained, to Harry's surprise, a birthday cake. "If we be kind to you," he continued, "you won't write bad things about us to those. er. freaks. er I mean." "Oh, just say WIZARDS!" "OK! Those wizards!" Harry had almost forgotten that he was 16 today. "If we be kind to you, you won't write bad stuff about us to your . er friends." Harry had a look of deep disgust on his face, and his uncle saw it. Uncle Vernon sighed in defeat and said, "to your wizard friends." Harry's heart leapt in excitement. Was it possible that life could become livable at number 4, Privet Drive? He didn't have much time to think about it because at that time, an owl flew through his window. "THOSE RUDDY." Harry shot his uncle a look. "I mean those perfectly lovely owls," he said with the slightest trace of sarcasm. Harry smiled with certain satisfaction as he took his letter. He was surprised at the thickness of it. He opened the envelope and two letters fell out. The fist one read like this:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
The below is the results of your fifth year O.W.L.S. at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Divination: D  
Transfiguration: O  
Magical History: D  
Charms: O  
Potions: E  
Astrology: P  
  
We will need you to reply with your desired N.E.W.T.S. courses.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"An E in Potions! How did that happen!" Harry was beside himself. He slowly realized he could take the courses to become an Auror. "Where's my Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked himself aloud. "Your what?" Uncle Vernon looked confused. "It's a subject at my school. Actually, it's the one I'm extremely good at." Harry opened the next letter and a gold necklace with an hourglass fell out. Harry thought to himself 'what did I get a Time-Turner for?' He soon found out as he read the letter:  
  
Harry,  
I'm writing a personal letter to you because I'm going to  
offer you the Defense Against the Dark Arts position this  
year at Hogwarts. Obviously, you got an O on your exam,  
however Tofty did ask for an exception so he could give you  
higher than the highest grade. If you choose to accept  
this position, you will receive a full salary, and will be  
given the powers and responsibilities of a teacher. You  
will need to attend a training session one month prior to  
the start of the term. You can use the Time-Turner to  
attend classes and teach at the same time. Remember, this  
instrument can only be used for this purpose. Send your  
reply with your N.E.W.T.S. courses. If your answer is yes,  
travel to Diagon Alley by floo powder. I have booked a  
room for you at he Leaky Cauldron, and have connected your  
home fireplace into the floo network. After one week,  
travel into my office at 9:00 in the morning.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"What does it say?" Aunt Petunia wanted to know, noticing the awestruck look on Harry's face. "It says that Hogwarts wants to make me a teacher." "Why would they do that?" "Because I'm good." Dudley finally entered the conversation. "Who would want to learn from you? What makes you so qualified to teach?" "Maybe it's because in the last four years I've overcome the most powerful dark wizard four times. Then this year I overcame a group of his cronies with nothing but my wand and four other students that I had trained when we were outnumbered 2-1." It was fun for Harry to watch Dudley's face as he realized that if Harry was telling the truth, he was overqualified. "Anyway, I'll be leaving tomorrow to attend a training session." "Ya, uh. well, we'll miss you." Uncle Vernon said rather unconvincingly, "Here's your cake." Harry ate his cake while writing to the headmaster of Hogwarts. He also wrote to Ron and Hermione to explain everything. He liked his cake, he decided. "It's not much, but it's an improvement." 


	2. The Weasley Twin's Gift

Disclaimer: Everything in the following chapter belongs to J.K. except for the plot and The Cloak of Happenstance.

Author's Note: It gets going a little slow, but keep reading. It'll get interesting in the soon coming chapters.

Ch. 2: The Weasly Twins Gift

The next day, Harry wasted no time in getting packed and out of the house. He took his bag of floo powder out of his trunk and checked over his possessions to make sure he hadn't left anything. He tried to think of anything that he'd need now that he was a teacher but couldn't think of anything. Harry pulled his trunk and Hedwig's cage into the fireplace. Aunt Petunia looked worried. She could remember the last run-in she'd had with floo powder. Harry smiled as he raised up the powder, "The Leaky Cauldron!" He felt that familiar spinning sensation, and then he was looking at a large cozy room.

Just then, a man walked in, "Ah, I see you've gotten here just now. Well, I'll let you get settled in. I imagine you'll want to get a bit of shopping done today." Harry recognized him as Tom, the Leaky Cauldron's landlord. "I'll be able to pay you as soon-,"

"There'll be no need for that. Dumbledore has already taken care of it. Good man, that Dumbledore." Harry nodded, "Yes sir, he is." Tom left Harry alone again, and Harry quickly got settled in. He had a big day planned. First, he went to Gringotts. He approached a rather young looking goblin. "Hi, I'd like to do a couple things. First, I need to make a withdrawal from my vault. Then I'd like to open a new vault. Finally, I'd like to transfer 200 galleons from my old vault, to my new one."

"I need your name."

"Harry Potter."

"Is it now?" the goblin said looking up. His eyes looked to Harry's scar. "Well Mr. Potter, I need your key, and you do realize that there will be a 15 galleon service fee for a new vault."

"That's okay," Harry said as he turned over his key. Once he finished his business, he headed off for Weasly's Wheezing Wheezes. "Harry!" cried Fred when Harry walked in, "What are you doing here? It's like a month before term starts. Isn't it?"

"No, your right. Where's George?"

"He's out getting supplies. What're you doing here so bloody early?"

"They're making me teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I have to go to a training."

"Are you serious? That's great Harry. I wish I were coming back next year now. Do you like the shop?" Harry looked around. It was a rather long and narrow shop with a lot of shelves. The front had two registers and an enchanted device that showed what every one of Fred and George's gags would do. "Harry!" George's voice announced his arrival. "They're making him a teacher, George!"

"Let me guess. Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry nodded. "It doesn't surprise me with the way you handled the D.A. They would've been out of their minds if they didn't give you the job. Oh yeah! I almost forgot we got you something Harry. It's to pay you back for all that money." He pulled out a heavy cloak from the back. "This would be a rather nice cloak even if it was normal, but this bad boy can do much more than keep you warm." George tapped the cloak with his wand and the Hogwarts coat of arms appeared on the back. "Pretty cool, huh?" Fred said, "It will go to any design you can think of in your mind. Also, it will go to any desirable thickness and will even keep you cool in hot weather." "Yeah, but these are the coolest functions," George said as he slipped it on. Fred shot a bat bogey curse at George, but the curse bounced back at Fred and hit him square in the face. George quickly preformed the counter curse. "That's really neat." Harry exclaimed. "Yeah, but it only works on minor or weak spells. But it could come in handy if Malfoy tries to harm you. The other really useful thing it does," Fred said as he drug out an Invisibility Cloak, "is that if you place one of these inside of it, the two cloaks will mold together. If you put it on now, you'll be invisible, but with one tap of the wand, it'll turn back to normal. If you want your Invisibility Cloak back, say to sneak yourself, Ron, _and_ Hermione somewhere, just use the summoning charm." "Amazing," Harry said. "Simply amazing."

"Isn't it though? It's called the Cloak of Happenstance."

Harry spent the rest of the day with the Weasly twins, and left there that night with the cloak and an assortment of gags. He went back to the Leaky Cauldron, ordered a butterbeer, and went to bed. A few more days went by in which Harry bought his books, some more broom wax, and refilled his potions stock. When he woke up the fourth day, he found a pleasant surprise. There, sitting by his bed, were Ron and Hermione. They didn't realize that he had woken up and kept on talking. "He'll be able to take away a bunch of points from Slytherin," Ron was saying. "I don't think that Harry would, or should, abuse his rights as a teacher." "I'm with Hermione on that one Ron," Harry said as both of them jumped. Hermione ran over to give him a hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Dumbledore thought you could use some company your own age for the coming month," Ron said, looking very excited. "Have you guys gotten your stuff yet?"

"No, we thought we'd wait for you," Hermione answered, "Are you ready?"

"Sure, just let me fix my hair." Both Ron and Hermione laughed out loud. Harry's hair could never be fixed, and it was always messy. Harry got up, put on a shirt, and threw on his new cloak. "Blimey Harry! Why would you put that on? It's really hot out there today." Harry explained the features of his new cloak and then tapped it with his wand to turn it into a beautiful red, with the Gryffindor lion on the back in gold. Thin gold lines extended from the lion head in a sunburst pattern. "WOW!" exclaimed Ron while Hermione remained awestruck. They left the room and headed to get their robes. While Hermione was buying hr robes, Ron was muttering about a second-hand store. "What size robes do you wear," Harry asked Ron. "64 by 28. Why?" Harry quickly went to the robes that were that size and picked out three of them. "You're not getting gray robes this year, Ron." "Oh Harry! Don't do that." "No. I want you looking good for sixth year." Ron's face looked so happy for the rest of the day that Harry couldn't help but think that he had done a good thing.

They went all over Diagon Alley buying their school supplies, while talking about their O.W.L.S. scores. Hermione got O's in everything except for Arithmancy, where she got an E. She was rather disappointed. Ron got straight E's in everything but his D's in History of Magic and Divination. He was really excited, unlike Hermione, because he could train to be an Auror with Harry. Hermione didn't know if she wanted to be an Auror or something else. "You know," Ron said to her, "you don't have that much time left before term to decide." "I know. I'll decide in the month we have."

The last couple of days at the Leak Cauldron were spent buying ice cream and constantly visiting Fred and George's shop. The morning finally came when it was time for them to go to Hogwarts, and at 9:00, Harry already had his trunk and owl in the fire place. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office," Harry cried as he threw down his floo powder. The world at the Leaky Cauldron spun out of focus, and a new picture appeared in front of Harry's face. It included the smiling face of Dumbledore.


	3. Quidditch and Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Everything in the following chapter belongs to J.K. except for the plot and the "Allucionas" spell.

Author's Note: My thanks goes out to "ifeelsmart" and "TuxedoMac" for your reviews. If anyone sees something that could be improved, send me some constructive criticism

Ch.3: Quidditch and Hogsmeade

"It's good to have you all back." Dumbledore greeted them, "and Harry, I'm glad to welcome you back as part of the staff." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "I would have Professor McGonagal instruct you on the fine points of teaching our craft, but she's out on business for the Order. So, I'm having Professor Flitwick teach you. You will report to him on Monday morning. Seeing as it's Friday, I expect Hogsmeade would be an exceptionally good place to be for three students such as yourselves, or perhaps on the Quidditch pitch." Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Today though, you may get settled in your dormitories. Lunch is waiting for you in the Gryffindor common room." House-elves came in and grabbed their trunks. Hermione looked agitated. Dumbledore continued, "Dinner will be sent up at 7:30. I'll be seeing you around the school I suppose?" He stated his question with finality so that the students turned to walk out. "Oh, and I almost forgot. The new password is 'may-we-remember-Padfoot'." Dumbledore looked at Harry to see if he was okay. Harry just nodded and turned to walk out the door.

Hermione didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade, so Ron and Harry went down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry got out a Quaffle from the locker room and set it down in the middle of the pitch. "Let's do some warm up flight patterns, and then we'll start training your keeping skills." They took off from the ground. Harry felt like a god when on his broom. When he was on the Quidditch pitch, he was unstoppable. They fell into steep dives and sharp turns. They quickly started playing a friendly game of tag. "Better get to your rings Ron!"

"What?" But Harry wasn't there to answer. He had dove toward the Quaffle. Ron raced back to his rings, but it didn't look like he was going to make it in time. Harry had reached the Quaffle, and Ron wasn't even halfway to his goal rings. Harry started racing towards the same objective as Ron's. Harry threw the Quaffle towards the top ring. Ron heard it flying through the air and knew he didn't have time to turn around and catch it. He pulled into a tight back flip, and the tail of his broom hit the Quaffle, deflecting it into Harry's arms who had dropped down, pretending to be a Chaser. "Nice save Ron."

"You really caught me off guard there!"

"Well, as our friend, Mad-Eye would say: 'constant vigilance, Ron, constant vigilance'." The two friends shared a laugh. They practiced for a few more hours before they called it quits. "You're getting better Ron. I'm pretty sure I've improved on my Chasing skills, but you still blocked most of my shots today."

"Well, when you're in good hands." They talked all the way to the common room where the Fat Lady asked, "Password?" "May-we-remember-Padfoot," Ron answered promptly. Harry then, very solemnly, added, "May we indeed." The picture swung open, and the boys crawled through the hole that it concealed for some lunch. They devoured it ravenously. "Slow down guys," Hermione was saying, "remember, the house-elves will make more."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Can't we lay off Spew for one year?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's S.P.E.W., not Spew." Harry chuckled pleasantly. "WHAT!" Ron and Hermione screamed simultaneously. "Oh nothing," Harry responded, "It's just good to be back." They stayed up late that night talking. They decided that they would visit Hogsmeade tomorrow before Harry had to start his training. All three of them fell asleep by the fire in their favorite armchairs.

When Harry woke the next morning, Ron and Hermione were already up. Breakfast appeared on the tables, and they ate hurriedly. They got ready and told Dumbledore where they were going. Once they were in Hogsmeade, they headed toward the local candy store and loaded up on their favorites. Then they went to Zonko's, but it was nothing compared to Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes. Once all their shopping was done, they resigned to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. They got a cozy table in the corner and started talking as the bartender took their orders. "So how do you think your going to like teaching," Ron asked. "I think I'll like it alright, but I'm afraid that some students wont listen to me. Especially Slytherins and seventh years."

"Get rough with them. Take away points if you have to."

"Ron's right Harry. You need to be stern with them." Ron and Harry stared disbelieving at her.

"What?"

"Well," Ron replied, "it's just that .er. you never agree with me on anything." Harry nodded his agreement. "Well, Ronald, I've agreed with you every time you have been right." She got up and walked out. "Blimey, she sounds like my mother!" Harry laughed as they got up and followed Hermione.

On the way back, Harry said to Ron, "I found a spell that will help us in your Quidditch training. Maybe we could work on it for an hour or two before we go to bed? If it's okay that we leave you again Hermione." Before Hermione could answer, Ron spoke up, "I was kind of wanting to visit Hagrid tonight, Harry." "He's gone," Hermione interjected, "I checked the last time you two practiced Quidditch. And it's okay Harry, I need to go to-," "The library?" Ron asked sarcastically. "As a matter of fact, Ronald, yes. I'm dreadfully behind on the History of Magic text for this year." Ron and Harry sniggered.

15 minutes later, they were on the Quidditch pitch. "So what's this new spell you've got, Harry?"

"It's a spell that will make you see anything that I want you to see. You know how to tend the rings exceptionally. That's not your problem. Your biggest problem is performing in front of a crowd, so I'll make you see a crowd when we practice."

"So this spell makes me see things?"

"Yes. _ALLUCIONAS People_!" Ron started looking around. "I'm guessing that the spell worked?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's do some warm-ups." Harry threw down the Quaffle and then took off. Ron quickly followed. Harry noticed that Ron backed off quite a bit from his usual level of performance during the warm up session. Soon though, Ron was back up to speed. Harry dove for the Quaffle , but Ron was ready this time and was at his goal rings before Harry scooped up the red ball. As Harry was approaching the rings, he feinted left, rolled, then threw for the right ring. Ron made a horrible dive and completely missed the Quaffle. Ron's dive threw him off balance, and he slipped from his broom. Harry had to dive steep and hard to catch Ron in time to keep him from hitting the ground from a fifty foot fall. "That was a close one!"

"I just can't do it when people are watching."

"That's what the spell is for. That way you don't cost us points when there are real people watching."

"I guess we should run it again then."

"That's the way." They practiced for a while longer, and it got to where Ron wasn't bothered by the people anymore. Harry made it where the people sang "Weasley is Our King", but that really messed up Ron. "Alright, alright! We'll practice that another day," Harry said after Ron's pleas for mercy.

They headed off toward the castle and met Hermione on her way back from the library. All three of them got to the Gryffindor common room just in time to see food appear on the tables. The boys ate eagerly to the sounds of Hermione mumbling under her breath about house-elves. They truly were back at Hogwarts.


	4. The Welcoming Feast

Disclaimer: Everything in the following chapter belongs to J.K. except for the plot, the House Dueling Competition, the new Sorting Hat, and Gallon Malfoy.

Authors Note: I introduce quite a few new concepts in this chapter. The story comes upon an interesting twist with Gaylon Malfoy, along with a few others. Keep sending in the reviews and critiques. P.S. I've tried several times with several different methods to replace this chapter with manageable paragraphs, but the program keeps on taking out my paragraph breaks. I suggest you increase the text size and just get through this chapter. Thanks – ender74361

Ch.4: The Welcoming Feast

Harry got up before Ron or Hermione and got dressed. He quickly ate, threw on the Cloak of Happenstance, and headed off for Professor Flitwick's office. "Hello Harry," Flitwick said as Harry entered the Professor's office, "we'll begin this lesson by showing you your new office. If you'll follow me Harry." Harry had a time trying to keep up with the short Professor. It was amazing how quickly his stubby legs could carry him. Harry wasn't surprised when they arrived at the office that he had known for five years, under five different instructors, but he had never imagined that it would be his in his sixth year. "This is your office. Normally, teachers live in the quarters that are located directly above their offices," Flitwick gave a flick of his wand, and a plate of glass slid over the desk, sealing the papers that were laying there. The desk then broke down into steps that ascended into the ceiling. "Naturally, we don't expect you to do this, but it may come in handy. Along the same lines, Dumbledore asks that you be present at the staff table, only for the Welcoming Feast. Otherwise, you may sit at your house table. On your desk, you will find a list of rules about punishments. You are only allowed to give out punishments during your class. In the corridors or the dormitories, you are just a Hogwarts student. I would show you your classroom, but I expect you'll use the Room of Requirement. The one you have been assigned though, is the old Defense Against the Dark Arts room."

Lessons continued by day while Quidditch and Hogsmeade trips continued by nights and weekends. The month quickly passed in which Harry not only learned the rules of teaching, but also learned how to teach. Ron was getting quite good at his keeping position, and Harry was quite sure that Ron would hold his spot on the team. Before any one of them knew it, the month had passed, and September the first would be the following morning. That night, Dumbledore stepped into the Gryffindor common room to have a word, "Ron. Hermione. I'll need you two to ride the Hogwart's Express tomorrow morning back to Kings Cross. You have your Prefect duties to uphold. Harry, our annual beginning of year staff-meeting will take place tomorrow morning. I expect you to be there. Good night."

"Good night Professor Dumbledore," they said in unison.All three were excited about the new term and wanted to stay up late, talking. Hermione reminded them that they needed their rest, though, and Harry and Ron obliged.

When Harry got up the following morning, Ron and Hermione had already left. Harry dressed and ate his breakfast. He put on his cloak before crawling through the portrait hole. As he was walking towards the staff- room, he tapped his beautiful red cloak with his wand, which turned it into a black color with the Hogwarts coat of arms on the back and the teacher's seal on the sleeves. Once Harry reached the staff-room, Professor Mcgonagal, who had a bandage wrapped around her arm, greeted him. "The danger in working for the Order," she whispered, "Do you like the staff- room?" Harry looked around. There were a lot of armchairs in a circle. It reminded him of a house common-room. "The chairs are usually arranged randomly, but they're like this for the staff meeting." "So, Mr. Potter. Come to join the ranks of the teachers?" This voice told Harry that Professor Snape had entered the room. "I hope that will not be a problem, Severus," Dumbledore stated as he entered the room behind Snape. "Certainly not, Professor. I was just welcoming young Mr. Potter here."

"Well, I'm sure he will be ecstatic at your receptiveness. I assume that you two will be able to work together this year?" Harry and Snape looked at each other and nodded. "Let us hope so. It looks as though all of are here," Dumbledore said, now speaking to everyone as a whole, "so I suppose we can begin." He extended his hand toward the circle of chairs. When everyone was finally situated, Harry had ended up with Professor McGonagal on his right, and an empty seat on his left. "Well, now that we're comfor- ," "Sorry I'm late e'rybody," Hagrid bellowed as he entered the staff-room, "'Arry! How're you doin'? I was so 'cited when Dumbledore here.oh.er. I's in'eruptin' wasn't I? Sorry 'bout that." Hagrid looked overly embarrassed as he said that last line. Harry couldn't help but smile as Hagrid took the empty seat next to him and nudged him as he did so. "As I was saying," continued Dumbledore, giving Hagrid a forgiving look, "now that we are all comfortable, we can begin. As we all know, this year will be a bit unusual with Harry being a teacher and a student. Professor Flitwick told me that you successfully completed your training, and I trust you to do well. Remember, you are to use the Time-Turner only for this express reason."

The meeting went on for hours in which they went over the existing school rules and enforcement procedures, and things of that sort. They broke for lunch when their food appeared on the tables in front of them. Dumbledore thought that that was a good queue for lunch. The members of the staff made small talk while they ate. "It feels real good ta 'ave ya workin' with me this year 'Arry," Hagrid was saying. Professor McGonagal chipped in, "Harry'll be up to his neck in work this year with teaching, studying, Quidditch, and the new house competition."

"What new house competition?"

"Dumbledore will go over it after lunch," she said with a smile. 'What could this be,' Harry thought. He didn't have to think very much when they reassembled. Dumbledore started in again with the normal type of stuff but soon got to this 'house competition'. "There will be a new competition between the houses this year. We will be reinstating the Dueling Club, but instead of it being an entire school activity, it will be a house competition. I feel like the kids need to learn to defend themselves against other wizards and witches of equal or greater strength. Since the Dueling Club is now divided into competing houses, it will be called the House Dueling Competition. The heads of each house will pick a Dueling Team Captain for their respective house. Any sixth or seventh year student may join, but it will be up to the Dueling Team Captain as to which five will be in each of the three classes. The house that wins the most classes will be named House Dueling Champions. If three houses each win a class, then there will be a duel off in which each Dueling Team Captain will participate. The teams that won B and C class will duel first, then the winner of that match will duel with the winner of the A class. Harry, Professor McGonagal has asked that you be the Gryffindor Dueling Team Captain. I've already sent and gotten replies from Ernie Macmillan for Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy for Slytherin, and Cho Chang for Ravenclaw. They have all agreed. What about you?"

"I'll do it."

"Do you think that you can handle that and everything else you've been given this year?"

"I'm pretty sure that I can, but if not, I'll give it up to the next person in line for captaincy."

"A wise and well thought out decision, Harry. I don't think you'll be disappointing me."

"No sir." They got out just in time to get cleaned up and head off for their spots at the staff table. Hagrid had to leave early though, to go and get the first years. Harry took the Defense Against the Dark Arts seat that was now his on Dumbledore's right. He looked down the row of teachers and saw that everyone was present except for Hagrid, of course. "Are you nervous, Harry," Dumbledore was asking. "Just a little." Dumbledore chuckled, "you'll be fine." The second years and up started filing in, and McGonagal stood up and left as Hagrid sat down. Many of the students were shyly looking at him then talking in their little groups. Ron and Hermione were beaming at him. Harry spotted Cho at the Ravenclaw table. She was staring at him in a disbelieving manner. Harry had to look away before breaking out into an uncontrollable smile as to not hurt Cho's feelings. 'Why do I still care about her feelings? Was she caring about my feelings when she made a public display of me at that coffee shop?' Professor McGonagal then walked in with a stool and a rather new looking hat. A timid trail of first-years followed her. "Where's the Sorting Hat," Harry implored of Dumbledore. "Well, you know the Sorting Hat. He can be rather temperamental, and he asked for a day off."

"And you gave it to him seeing as he only works one day a year?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. After 500 plus years of service, I would say he deserves it."

"I think you're right on that one Professor." McGonagal started her routine, "When your name is called, please come to the front, place the hat on your head, then sit at the table of the house that the hat calls out." The kids looked extremely nervous. "Abbot, Miranda." The timid young girl walked slowly to the front and pulled on the hat, "Ravenclaw!" it shouted. The Ravenclaw table applauded loudly as the girl took her seat. The ceremony crept onward. "Kingston, Brian. Livingston, Marie." McGonagal started to say the next name on the list, stopped, looked at the paper harder, and then called, "Malfoy, Gaylon." The young boy walked forward. When the hat was on his head it cried, "Gryffindor!" Not a single soul clapped due to the shock. "Are you sure," McGonagal asked. "Oh yes," it replied, "I'm really sure about that one. That first one though, it was hard to decide if she should be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but this Gaylon has been my most accurate one all night. I'm quite sure he belongs in Gryffindor."

"Well then, Gryffindor it is." There was an attempt to applaud, but most people were just too shocked. Soon the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up, "It's good to see new and familiar faces alike, but I don't expect I shall see them anymore as they will most likely be buried in your plates of food." Everyone laughed as the food appeared in front of them. The other students ate haughtily, but Harry was growing very nervous. "Harry, if you eat, it'll take those butterflies away," Professor McGonagal had taken her seat next to Harry, "I remember my first Welcoming Feast. Dumbledore there told me to eat, and it really did help." She had a smile on her face. Harry made a feeble attempt to eat but soon gave up. When the feast had ended, Dumbledore stood up once again, "I would like to tell the new students and remind a select few older students that the forests on these grounds are off-limits. Mr. Filch, our care-taker would like to inform everyone that a list of banned items is on his office door and that no punishment will be given if such items are willingly turned in. Now that business has been taken care of, I would like to note the new staff change. Some of you know him, and I'm pleased to inform you that your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Mr. Harry Potter!" The Gryffindor table erupted with applause. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff soon followed suit, but not one Slytherin even raised so much as a finger in Harry's direction. Harry expected as much.

"Your schedules will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast. I think that is all, so have a good night." The students from all four tables stood to head towards bed. Harry could hear Ron and Hermione with the new fifth year Prefects saying, "First years, follow us." Harry ran to join the crowd. People patted his back and breathed words of congratulations as he went. He took a short cut up to the dormitory, so he was the first one there. He quickly said the password, and once inside, he wrote in the sky with his wand, 'If any sixth or seventh year would like to join a Gryffindor Dueling Team, go see Harry Potter after your first class with him.' Harry heard the portrait swing open, and so he hurried off to his four poster bed. He was already in his pajamas when Dean Thomas walked in, "Well, if it isn't Professor Potter!"

"Hey Dean."

"Man! That's really neat Harry. er . or should I call you Professor?"

"Only in the classroom. Here, I'm a student."

"Good. I was worried you'd go Percy Weasly on me there." Ron and Seamus walked in a little later, and they stayed up talking until they drifted off to sleep.


	5. First Day of Classes

Disclaimer: Everything in the following chapter belongs to J.K. except for the plot and other things previously mentioned.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was inattentive to the story over Christmas break, and then I was literally one paragraph from finishing this chapter on the computer when it wouldn't let me pull the file off the floppy. I HATE COMPUTERS!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, after all of that, here it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't have a list in front of me, but the reviewer who said that I had her style perfectly, it's because of reviews like that that people want to write. There's some pretty good stuff in this one, so enjoy.

Ch. 5, First Day of Classes

At breakfast the next day, Professor McGonagal came around with their schedules. She handed Harry two. "N.E.W.T. schedules," groaned Ron, "hey Hermione, what did you end up choosing as your career?"

"An Auror. I'll be taking the same classes as you, except I elected to take Arithmancy for my free hour. What did you guys take?"

"I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures, and Harry is taking a free hour to rest. Right Harry?" Harry wasn't joining in on the conversation. He was busy studying his teaching schedule.

Mon./Thurs. Tues./Fri. Wed. Rav./Huff. 1- 6&7 2&3 your Gryff./Slyth. 2- 6&7 2&3 d Free Hour 3- a Rav./Huff. 4- 4&5 1 y Gryff./Slyth. 5- 4&5 1 off

"I'm going to get prepared," Harry said rising from the table. He went to his dormitory and put on the Cloak of Happenstance. He tapped it so it made his Gryffindor design, and headed toward his classroom. Once he got there, he leaned up against his desk and waited. The bell rang not long after, and his entire class was in the classroom within two minutes. 'They're eager to be here at least,' Harry thought before beginning class. "Before we begin, I would like to go over something. While I am in this classroom, I am no longer a member of Gryffindor." He tapped his cloak, and it changed to the teacher seal design. The kids were awestruck. "I am your teacher, and I intend to be respected as one. Inside of this classroom, I'm Professor. Anywhere else, I'm Harry. Alright, seeing as you are sixth and seventh years, this will not be your usual classroom. This room is for theoretical lessons, and you will have very few of those. Instead, we will use a room on the seventh floor. Occasionally, I will send sixth years down here with their prefects, so I can help the seventh years on their N.E.W.T. material. So if you will follow me..."

Harry walked out of the door, and after a quick walk, reached a familiar section of wall on the seventh floor. He motioned for his students to stay put and walked up and down the hallway, thinking about needing a room to duel in. He could tell by the students gasps that the door had just appeared. The door opened, and Harry, followed by his class, walked in. "This is where we will be doing our practical lessons, and I'm going to ask you to come here first, unless instructed otherwise. Ernie McMillain and Cho Chang, will you show the class how we practice spells?" Ernie and Cho stood up. Cho gave Harry a look that said, 'I don't want you talking to me.' "Why don't you use the stunning spell on one another." Ernie nodded and went to get cushions. He stood in front of the cushions he had brought back as Cho yelled, "Stupefy!" Ernie fell back on the cushions, and Cho quickly performed the counter curse. They traded spots and repeated the process. Then they traded again. People were looking at Harry as if to say. 'Why don't they stop? They've already done it enough.' Harry reached down on his desk to pick up a whistle, and then blew on it. Ernie and Cho immediately stopped and returned the cushions. "The point of that was to show you that you don't stop until you hear this," he said, raising up the whistle.

"Thank you Ernie and Cho, five points to each house for remembering what to do from last year. Now, who besides my D.A. students remembers the shield charm?" A seventh year named Blaine Rice rose his hand, "Protego."

"That's correct. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Can you perform it, Mr. Rice?" The kid nodded. Harry quickly shouted, "EXPELLARAMUS!" Blaine responded rapidly, "PROTEGO!" The spells collided in mid-air, and Blaine's wand flew from his hand. He looked rather defeated as someone near him used the summoning charm to retrieve his wand. "Does anyone know why that happened? D.A. members can answer this one."

"Some spells have to be specified in order for the shield charm to work. Expellaramus is one of those spells. He should have said, 'Protego Expellaramus.'" Ernie was the first to answer.

"Correct, 15 points to Hufflepuff. Now split up into pairs and work on protecting against the disarming spell. Ernie, Cho, could I have a word with you?"

"What about, Professor?"

"The House Dueling Competition." He lead them up to his desk and summoned a couple of chairs. They took their seats, Cho more reluctantly than Ernie. "I was wondering if you had gotten your teams organized yet. You know, names down of people that are interested."

"Of course, Harry," Cho said rather sharply.

"Hey, Cho. I thought we called Harry Professor when in class. Anyway, Professor, no, I've just got a notice up that says to meet in the Hufflepuff common room if interested."

"I'm doing mine after class with sixth and seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Anyway, that was all, Ernie, but Cho, I need a word with you." Ernie got up and left. Once he was gone, Cho said curtly, "What do you want, Harry?"

"Like Ernie said, I'm Professor in this class. I can understand why you're being short with me, so I'm not deducting points from Ravenclaw this time."

"No, you just called me up here in front of my friends, so I could be embarrassed."

"For all they know, we're still talking about the House Dueling Competition. Just respect my position as a teacher and hate me other places."

"Why should I respect you, when you were the one-."

"I don't care who was at fault. We can talk about it another time. For this class, however, put it behind you. This will ensure your learning, and my teaching experience. I have a free hour after lunch. Did you take a class or a study hall hour?"

"Study Hall."

"Okay then, if you want to talk about what happened and why it happened, I'll be in my office."

"Why would I talk to you when you seem intent on embarrassing me?"

"Come again?"

"You called me up here in front of all my friends. They know there's friction between us, and they'll assume you called me up here to rag on me."

"That's why I called you and Ernie up here and then sent him back first. As far as anyone knows, we're talking about the House Dueling Competition. Now go use the rest of your class period to practice that spell."

"Yes... Professor." Harry smiled at her as she paired back up with Marietta. Harry walked around the room, making suggestions as he saw fit, and when time was up, he blew upon his whistle. "Good job today. I think that most of you have that down. In three weeks, we will have a dueling tournament. I'll see you guys on Thursday. Twenty points to whoever can find a levitating charm that will work on the witch or wizard who cast it." The bell rang and people started filing out. "Good lesson, Professor."

"The bell rang; I'm just Harry now." A few people laughed. Ernie came up to him after class, "There isn't a spell like the one you described. We went over that in D.A."

"I know, I just want them out there and finding new charms."

"Good thinking Pro...er... Harry." Once Ernie left the room, Harry grabbed his bag and turned his Time Turner around twice. He felt like he stretched through time and appeared behind Ron and Hermione as they were entering Charms. "Ron! Hermione! Wait up!" They turned around to wait. "Did you already teach your class?" Ron inquired. "Yeah, just now used my Time Turner." Harry told them about it while they were practicing a spell that threw your voice a different place. "Sounds like you and Cho are going to have it out then."

"We need to if I'm to be her teacher. Proyectovoz!" Harry's voice could no longer be heard when he muttered this incantation with his wand pointed to his throat. "Very good, Harry," Flitwick said as he approached the three. "Harry, I've decided to let you go a bit early so you can set up for class."

"Thanks Professor. I'll see you guys in a little bit." Harry quickly gathered his things and left. As he was walking the corridor, Dumbledore passed him and waved to him for a talk. "How are you doing, Harry?"

"Fine. It's going great, sir."

"First lesson go okay?"

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it."

"I couldn't help but notice that you gave out 35 points in one class and was wondering if you thought yourself overzealous?"

"Well sir, I told them at the beginning of class that I was their teacher in class, not their friend. I wanted them to respect my authority and still know that I was on their side, but if I was being overzealous, that's for you to decide."

"Oh no. I just wanted to know if you thought it might be inappropriate. I thought you taught rather well."

"How do you know?"

"Don't you remember? I told you I had ways of not being seen without the use of an Invisibility Cloak." Dumbledore smiled warmly and walked off.

Harry reached his practical class a few minutes later after he had gotten a drink. Ron and Hermione showed up just after him, and Harry quickly reminded them that he was Professor inside of the class. "Right," they both responded. At that moment, the second bell rang, signifying the start of class. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'd like to get one thing straight before we begin. Outside of this classroom I am, and will always be, your peer, but here, I am your professor, so call me by it." Parvati Patil giggled in the front. "Is there a problem, Ms. Patil?"

"You can't be serious, Harry."

"Oh I can't?"

"Look, Harry. You're very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but you're our age. Your no more our Professor than our Headmaster."

"I am here to instruct you, Ms. Patil, not to laugh it up and have great times. That makes me your Professor; a professor with all the rights of one, which includes taking points away. You've now lost five points for Gryffindor. That's how serious I am."

"You'd take points away from your own house? Why are you doing that?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE UNDERMINING MY ATHOURITY, PARVATI! SHALL WE MAKE IT TEN!"

"No, Ha- er... Professor."

"Thank you, Parvati." Harry noticed that the Slytherins seemed to be confused as to why he would take his own house points away. "Okay, this is the theoretical lesson room. Your practical lessons will be on the seventh floor." Harry went on with his speech, and by the time they reached their practical lesson room, most people had gotten used to calling him Professor. He had Ron and Hermione show the class how to practice spells. Malfoy decided to chip in, "How come one person from each house isn't helping in the presentation, Professor?"

"That would be because no Slytherin would know how to practice spells since no Slytherin attended D.A. last year." Harry smiled and turned to grab his whistle. Malfoy flicked his wand at Harry. Harry felt a thud on his cloak and turned around to see what had happened. He burst out in laughter at the sight he saw. Malfoy's face was covered in pimples. "I'd normally take twenty points from Slytherin and give you detention for trying to hex a teacher, but I think that Pimple Faced Jinx is Punishment enough. You are excused to the hospital wing," Harry managed to say in-between laughs. Malfoy covered his face and ran out of the room. People were laughing hysterically around the room. Even some Slytherins were joining in. Harry made a mental note to thank Fred and George again.

Class went on, and Harry told them about the tournament in three weeks and about trying to find another non-existing spell. Once class was dismissed, every sixth and seventh year Gryffindor came up to him for information about the House Dueling Competition. Harry had almost forgotten. He explained the rules. "It'll be my job to train you to be able to duel efficiently. Who's the new Quidditch Captain?"

"No one knows," someone replied.

"Does anyone know the first practice? Match?"

"We're scheduled against Hufflepuff in two weeks, and tryouts start Friday."

"Okay, well that's strange, but does Thursday interfere with anyone's clubs or teams?" The silence confirmed it. "Thursdays it is. Start coming this Thursday after diner for team placement. Extra practices will be assigned per individual as needed. Now go off and find that spell." They all laughed. Every last one of them had been in D.A., and knew that there was no such spell. "Are you just trying to put the Slytherins through the ringer with that made up bull or what?"

"No, I want everyone out there finding new spells, especially this group. You guys focus on combatant charms, and that'll be your homework." The Gryffindor kids all nodded. Ron and Hermione waited for Harry. "Blimey! That was a good lesson, Harry"

"Wonderful, Harry. Simply divine!"

"Thanks guys," he wore a large smile, "Let's get something to eat. It feels as though I should've eaten an hour ago!"

"That's because of the Time... er, you were making a joke, weren't you." Ron and Harry burst out laughing at Hermione's blunder. "Well. I've used the Time Turner before, and I thought I could be of use." She said in an overly embarrassed tone.

"Its alright Hermione. We all make mistakes at one time or another, and our friends are usually there to laugh at us." The three close friends started to turn. "A what turner, Potter." Harry cringed at the sudden sound of Draco's smooth, yet snotty voice. "Oh, I see you've gotten over your acne."

"Don't try to change the subject, Granger. Its probably not your fault though. That filthy mud-blood mind of yours doesn't have the capacity to hold on an intelligent conversation. Do us Pure-bloods a favor and SHUT- UP!"

"You're just upset because this 'filthy mud-blood mind' received more O.W.L.S. than your pure-blood piece of crap could ever dream of, if it has enough imagination to dream." Malfoy recognized defeat and turned his hatred toward Harry. "What's that look on your face, Potter? Are you going to take points away from me? I know you can't in-between classes."

"And how would you know this again?"

"I just do."

"Well, you're right." Harry gave an unconvincing sigh. "Oh yeah. Almost forgot. The homework for today was to find a levitating spell that could be performed on the wizard or witch that cast it. If you don't have it, I'll be forced to deduct house points along with zero marks for the day. We'll see you around Malfoy." Harry, along with Ron and Hermione behind him, brushed by the blonde Slytherin. Harry heard the soft ruffle of wood on cloth as Draco drew his wand. Harry said, as coolly as ever and without even turning around, "I wouldn't if I were you. Don't you remember what happened to you last time?" Harry smiled as he heard Draco storm down the hallway.


	6. Mending Wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of his world beside the plot I write in these stories.

Author's Note: I'm sooooooooo sorry! I know it's been a year almost since I have posted, and if I ever had devoted followers, I've lost them all, but here it is, the 6th chapter. Keep posting your reviews since they're helping me with the story. I do have some good news: I've written through the 11th chapter and am now at a point where I can stop writing. Why is stopping writing a good thing? Because now I can catch up on typing the chapters up. So expect more soon.

Ch. 6, Mending Wounds

"What are you going to say to her, Harry?" Ron's reminder jarred Harry's memory. "I almost forgot, and I have no idea. For some reason, I deeply offended her, and so I'm going to let her start the conversation, then carry on from there." Hermione was promptly giving advice, "Be sure that you listen to her. Don't yell at her Harry! She's a very sensitive girl, especially when the subject matter is you or Cedric Diggory."

Lunch was carried on in silence as Ron and Hermione saw that Harry was contemplating their advice. When Harry arrived at his office, Cho was already standing by the door. "Cho, you could've gone in and grabbed a chair."

"It didn't feel right going into a teacher's office without being invited."

"I'm only your teacher during your class. Right now, I'm your peer. I'm Harry." "Okay," she said softly. They walked inside and took seats. No one was speaking. Harry decided to break the silence, "I didn't see you at lunch today." She blushed, "Did you look for me?" Harry nodded. "I didn't go."

"Why not?"

"I was deciding on whether or not to come."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Why are you asking all of these questions?"

"Why aren't you answering this one?" She didn't speak. "Talk to me." She maintained the silence. "You can confide in me, Cho!"

"Okay! I was scared!"

"Scared of what?"

"I was scared because in order for things to be okay between us again, I have to hear, from your mouth, about what happened that night with Cedric! I need to know why you wanted to run off in the middle of our date, and …. well…,"

"What is it?"

"It doesn't even matter, Harry. I need to know what happened that night."

"Didn't you read the interview in the 'Daily Prophet'?"

"Yes, I just need to hear it from you that it is correct."

"It is. In fact, that's where I went in the middle of our date. I went to the Leaky Cauldron to give that interview. I didn't _want_ to leave you, I swear! Now, what was it that you wouldn't tell me, because you were afraid."

"All right, I was afraid… er … I was afraid… afraid that after you gave me a reasonable explanation for all these events, I would still … like you. Both of my fears for our meeting came true."

"But Cho, after what you did to me in that coffee shop…" She interrupted him by leaning over to kiss him. "I'm sorry." Harry responded in actions. He leaned over and kissed her back, "It's okay." She blushed.

They spent the rest of the period talking about this and that. It didn't matter to Harry what the subject was; he was just so glad they were talking civilly again. Cedric's name even came into discussion without tears falling from Cho's eyes. _Maybe, just maybe, we'll work this time._

Harry's fourth and fifth year classes went exceptionally well. The only thing that was wrong was the looming two hours that must be spent with Snape at the end of the day. Ron, Harry, and Hermione made their way down the corridors that led to the dungeon that was there classroom, and took their usual seats in the back. Snape quickly corrected that as he stormed into the room as he was prone to do, "This is the advanced form of potions. If anyone passes, it will be on there own merit. Potter, Weasley, that means you," his voice was as cold as ice, "I won't have you cheating off Ms. Granger this year." Snape brought his chilling glare to Harry's face, "I expect a 'Yes Sir' from you Potter. It doesn't mean you may act and speak towards me as if I were your peer just because you're a teacher now." Harry returned his teacher's cold stare and forced out a, "yes sir."

Advanced Potions was a very selective class, so all four houses had been combined into one class, and it wasn't the largest one Harry had been part of still. Snape quickly dispersed the trio throughout the classroom. "Potter, here." Snape pointed to a chair next to a girl with jet black hair. Harry was surprised to see Cho smiling from right beside him. "What are you taking Potions for," she asked while Harry was still shocked. "Being an Auror."

"Oh, that's right."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a healer."

"I think that suits you." Cho blushed with the compliment.

Snape continued with the lesson, "Today we will be starting a potion that will take a month to complete. You will need to tend to it each day. Partners will be essential, and you will need all hour today to work on the 'Deadly Touch Elixir.' Marks will be awarded at the end of each week. " Harry and Cho partnered up and began working."

Things went well that week. The Deadly Touch Elixir was coming along well in potions, well, at least it was better than Harry's usual performance. Cho seemed to calm him. They went together well in their potion making.

The only other thing of mention that week was on Tuesday during his first year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Harry had started in on his usual speech about the classrooms, "Normally we'd be in the other classroom doing practical lessons."

"And why aren't we?"

"Who said that?" A small boy that Harry recognized as Gaylon Malfoy raised his hand. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, you would have to learn spells before you use them. Do you understand that?"

"I suppose so."

"You suppose so? May I remind you that you refer to me as Sir, and that if you only 'suppose so' than I can assume you are just like the rest of your family… brainless." Harry was shocked by his own words, "uhh, everybody read your text, and we'll… we'll go over it next class."

Harry fell into his chair. _What is the single most thing I hate about Snape? _ he thought to himself, _Is it because he always singles me out? Well, yes, but that comes from something else. It's because he judged me because my father was an immature git while attending here, and now I'm doing the same to this Gaylon Malfoy just because he shares a last name with the biggest ass in the school, _then the most upsetting question came to Harry's mind, _Am I no better than Snape? _"Mr. Malfoy, would please come see me." Harry decided to amend his wrong. The small boy walked hesitantly towards the front desk. "Please take a seat, I need to apologize." Gaylon looked shocked. "I judged you based on what your… er … Draco has done during his stay here, and I'm awarding twenty points to Gryffindor for your lack of reaction to an unaccredited attack by a teacher."

"Thank you, sir."

"May I ask how you are related to Draco?"

"We're cousins, even though his family doesn't claim me or my Muggle mother."

"I'm sorry, Draco can be a real ass. If he picks on you, tell me. I'm glad to have you in Gryffindor."

"Thank you, sir."

"Okay, please go back to your studies."

The week quickly went by, and Harry found himself in Potions and actually done before the bell. He and Cho were using the extra time to talk and flirt. Their potion looked excellent, and so Snape could only glare and give Harry full marks. "I will not have this disruption in my class," Snape yelled, "since you have finished, and I would like nothing more than for you to be gone, I will allow you to leave."

The couple went to the reception room just outside the Great Hall where there were armchairs and loveseats. Harry sat down on one side of a loveseat, and Cho sat on the other and leaned up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "How is it that we've grown so close in such a short amount of time, Harry?"

"I really don't know; I know it feels right. Maybe it's because we've worked on us for a while, and it's just now blossoming."

"Maybe, but no matter what, I'm glad it's this way now." They shared a comfortable silence before Harry spoke up, "Have you held a Dueling Team practice yet?"

"I was meaning to talk to you about that. I was wondering if we could use the room of requirement tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. You don't need my permission though, it's open to everyone. We should probably schedule it though."

People started filing into the Great Hall for dinner. Cho looked sad, "It's time for us to go. I was looking forward to a good-bye kiss, but if they see you as a teacher, kissing me as a stu," He interrupted her with a kiss. "I'm only a teacher in my class."

Harry had no sooner reached the Gryffindor table when Dumbledore beckoned him to the staff table, "if I am informed correctly, the first Gryffindor Dueling Team meeting is tonight, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then. There are some extenuating circumstances surrounding a certain Gaylon Malfoy. For these reason, I feel he needs to know how to defend himself, so I am asking you to let him join your Dueling Team. Please get him up to speed so he can be an active participant on the team. Can I trust you on this?"

"Yes sir, you can."

"Thank you Harry. You may take your place at your houses table." Harry immediately told Ron and Hermione upon his arrival. "I want you to keep an eye on him tonight, make sure he doesn't feel out of place." Ron quickly replied, "Alright, Harry, we can do that." Hermione nodded her support. "Thanks guys. Make sure you eat enough because you're gunna need the strength tonight," Harry responded with a devilish smile.

Soon, all the food had been eaten, and Harry was standing in front of his new Dueling Team in the Room of Requirement. "We have a head count of 21. Only 15 can be active duelist, and the remaining 6 will be put in the bottom pool. Once you have been placed in either a 1-5 position in A, B, C class, or in the bottom pool, may the challenges begin. When you challenge someone, you duel for their position. If you win, you take their position, and they and everyone below them will move down a space until all spaces are filled. If you lose, you will not be able to challenge for two weeks, however, if you are challenged and lose, than you may challenge right away.

"You are only allowed to challenge one full class up. For example, if you are fourth position C class, than you can challenge up to and only up to fourth position B class. Today, a tournament will take place," Harry waved his wand at a chalk board, "The two people whose names appear on the board will duel. After everyone has gone, I will consider the board and decide your classes. Gaylon and I will be holding an extra practice while you are doing this. Next practice is on Tuesday night. Once your duel is over, you may leave. Begin." The board showed 'Dean Thomas vs. Lance Roald.'

As Harry and Gaylon walked toward the back of the room, the walls confined and expanded, creating a separate room to conduct this lesson in. "Okay, Gaylon, do you know any combatant spells"

"No"

"Well then, let's start from the beginning. The two essential spells are the Disarming Spell and the Shield Charm. The incantation for the Disarming spell is 'Expellarmus.' Now say that."

"Expellarmus."

"Good, now try hitting me with it." Harry walked off a ways and prepared himself. "EXPELLARMUS" Harry's wand flew six feet back. "Excellent! Hopefully you are hust as adept to the other spells I'm going to teach you."

And he was. By the end of that lesson, Gaylon had mastered eight spells and could use them to cope to different situations. "Give it a week, and you'll be challenging up the ranks, Gaylon." When the lesson had been concluded, Gaylon left the room beaming. _As he should be, _he thought.

Harry went to the board and started ranking people. _Everything is going great this year! Me and Cho, classes, and now the House Dueling Competition is working out. I don't think I've ever had such a great first week; even Potions wasn't that bad!_ A glimmer passed through Harry's eye, _Bring on Quidditch!_

I'm reading a story right now that replies to her reviewers on the bottom and liked the idea and will so follow suit.

First of all, thanks goes out to all of the reviewers that offered their high praises.

e: I would like to know what you meant by "go on" but as you are an anonymous reviewer, i can't contact you. Hopefully you mean go on with the story, and I will.

Ezrial: Thank you for your lengthy and profitable review. There are many things that will be adressed in the further chapters that will set the premise in stone. Shaky I believed you called it. Also, in mention to your comment to Harry teaching 6th and 7th years. I believe we can agree that Harry is no normal 6th year, and that if he was forced into a seventh year spot, he would adapt. I am truly sorry about the formating in the 4th chapter, but I've tried several times to fix it, but it won't allow me to. The fifth chapter and on will not be this way, so you can start reading again without a worrysome heart.

athenakitty: Thank you for your always short but helpful reviews.


	7. Quidditch Tryouts

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, still wish I did.

Author's Note: Hope you liked that last one, although I would've liked to gotten more reviews over it, but that's okay. I'll give you this chapter to redeem yourselves. Special thanks to Ying-Yang-sama who pointed out my critical errors from last chapter. The one with the "Daily Prophet" was half way acceptable seeing as it was eventually posted in that newspaper towards the end of the book, but the _Leaky Cauldron! _ I should be taken out and shot. Anyways, here's the chapter.

Chapter 7: Quidditch Tryouts

Quidditch came, but first, Harry had a rather interesting day. He could tell it was going to de good when a second year Gryffindor successfully knocked out a third year Slytherin during his class with a stunning spell, and he was even awarded 50 points for performing an exploding spell that Flitwick hadn't meant anyone to be able to do for two weeks. Hermione wasn't talking to him at lunch over it, but that was okay because people kept asking him about dueling slots. "You'll find out on Tuesday!" he kept on having to repeat.

By the time Harry got to Transfiguration, he was almost drowning in happiness. This was mostly due to fact that he had just spent the last two hours with Cho during his break.

Ron was frustrated because he couldn't turn his cloak into a tablecloth. It kept on staying a cloak, but getting lace on it. Hermione kept scolding him that he was only thinking of the pattern and not the material. Harry couldn't perform this task either, but he didn't seem to care, so Hermione left him alone.

As they were leaving the class, McGonagall called after them, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, will you come here for a moment?" Harry's smile became a look of worry. McGonagall noticed and chuckled, "Don't worry Harry, I want to speak with you about Quidditch. Now, what you know about this years team is that no one knows who the captain is, and that tryouts are today. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, I figured the captain would show him or herself at tryouts today," Harry responded.

"Well, the truth is that I haven't chosen a captain yet. Harry, I would naturally pick you, but I feel you're so weighted down this year. I think that your skills would be more needed at the House Dueling Competition and teaching, so, Mr. Weasley, I hope that you can lead us to another Quidditch Cup again this year." Ron's eyes got so big, you could have put a Quaffle in the socket. Also, his mouth wouldn't seem to close. "Shut your mouth boy, you are this years Quidditch Captain and you had better start acting like it. I still want you to heed Harry's advice though. Good luck to you both. Now run along to potions before your late. That's the one class I forbid you to get into trouble in.'

"I'll go to my teaching class first." Harry thought that that was a good plan, and McGonagall agreed. "See you in a couple hours, Ron."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Right you are." They shared a laugh and then parted ways. Harry was surprised at how quickly time passed, and before he knew it, he was turning back the Time Turner. Everything was going in reverse around him as he walked towards his class, and when things stopped and returned to normal, he was walking just behind Ron. "Wait up!"

"I told you I'd see you in a few minutes! How'd class go?"

"Great. Congratulations on Quidditch Captain."

"Yeah, I know! I'm going to send mum an owl straight after lessons. Do you think I could borrow Hedwig? I think this is a good enough occasion."

"Yeah, sure. But let's get to the dungeons." All Ron could talk about was what he was going to do with the team this year. He had just gotten through asking Harry for help with the 'Allucionas' spell for tryouts when Snape yelled at them and took away 15 points.

That night, Harry and Ron ate quickly and didn't hardly talk, (which astounded Hermione that Ron could stay quiet that long.) Tryouts were looming after dinner, and since their two beaters from last year were dreadful, and all three of there Chasers graduated, Harry and Ron were all they had left, and they had to hold tryouts for the rest of the team members. They were in a hurry to get ready for the Annual rush of would-be Quidditch players, and so after they ate, they changed into their robes and jogged to the pitch.

Ron drug out the crate of balls while Harry started warming up. Ron soon joined him, and they were starting to get into the more difficult maneuvers when Harry noticed the large crowd of students looking up at them in awe. "I think it's time to land and get started Ron." The two teammates touched down, and Ron immediately took on the captains role, "Okay, I'm Ron Weasley, and I'll be your Quidditch Captain this year. We're going to start with a bludger dodging test that everyone has to pass to continue. You'll have to dodge for a solid minute without getting hit once. You have five minutes to warm up. Go!" Ron was pleased with himself as the some 50 students took off into the air. Harry called after them, "Go even beyond the pitch so everyone isn't clustered up."

"Thanks, Harry. I had forgot about that."

"It's fine. You handled yourself well, and starting with the bludger test is brilliant. That'll save us some time." Ron smiled at Harry's praise, and when five minutes were up, he blew his whistle which brought everyone back in. "Alright. Take a seat on the ground. Each of you will come one by one and dodge the bludgers. Harry will be beater for the first half while I judge your flying, and then we'll switch. Got it?" They all nodded. "Who wants to go first?" He said as he released the bludger. No one seemed to want to volunteer. A small boy stood up almost as in defiance, and walked forward, "I'll go first." Harry recognized him as Gaylon Malfoy, and he was impressed. "Good luck, Gaylon."

"Thanks, Mr. Potter." Harry cringed as he took off from the ground. He didn't like having the respect of a teacher when he wasn't teaching. He heard Ron's whistle blow to indicate the start of time. Harry took off towards the bludger that was flying around in the distance. Once he reached it, he flipped around it, spotted Gaylon, and hit it towards him. If he couldn't maneuver around it, it would hit him. Harry took off for the rebound, so he could hit it back at the small Gryffindor boy. Gaylon didn't even realize that Harry had reached the bludger, much less already batted it at him, and so he was caught off guard when he looked to the side and a bludger was flying squarely at his head. He rolled in the same direction that the bludger was moving in so he wouldn't be struck in the temple. Within seconds, Harry was on the bludger again. _Man this kid id a good flier, _ was Gaylon's thought before it was interrupted by his dive to avoid a strike from the side. After a few more passes, a minute was up, and Gaylon hadn't been hit. He didn't even have another close call. Gaylon was received with a hero's welcome back on the ground, and other students now lined up to take their tests. The ones that were hit, were excused, and the ones that weren't, stuck around. After everybody had their turn, roughly half of the participants were eliminated.

Ron started back in on his talking, "Tomorrow, you will tryout for a position on the team. Tonight however, you will go through a training clinic. If you want to try out for Seeker, go with Harry, and if you want to tryout for Keeper, come with me. Beaters and Chasers, come back in an hour. If a few people who know lighting charms wouldn't mind lighting up the Quidditch pitch for us, we'd be grateful. Let's go!"

Harry noticed that very few kids came with Harry for the Seeker clinic as he bewitched the Snitch to only fly on one half of the pitch. "There's not that much to be taught. The main objective is to stay out of your teams way, while you look for any gleam of gold on the pitch. For the hour, we will go up in pairs and try to catch the Snitch before your opponent. Tomorrow, this will be done in tournament fashion, so that's how we will do it today." Harry flicked his wand, and a bracket appeared in mid-air. "Approach this bracket and state your name, and it will place you randomly at the bottom. The overall winner will challenge me, and we will repeat it tomorrow for the Seeker title. I'll shout advice tonight, but tomorrow, you're on your own. Let's get started."

The kids spoke their names to the bracket, and the tournament was underway. Harry shouted advice as he saw fit, but nobody was doing absolutely horrible. A fourth year named Alison Hutch won the tournament, and Harry told her to release the Snitch. Ten seconds later, the two Gryffindors shot off from the ground. There was no team to get in the way for tryouts, and so Harry did low circles around their half of the pitch. Alison took off like a bolt of lightning, and Harry quickly followed. He didn't see the Snitch ahead, so he fell back, assuming it was a feint. As soon as Harry fell back, though, Alison took a hard left and reached out her hand. Harry was astonished as she flew over to place the writhing Snitch in his hand. "That was excellent, Alison."

"Thanks, Harry."

"How'd you do it? Was it luck that the Snitch was there, or were you really tracking it?"

"When I spotted it, I took off at an angle, keeping you on the other side of me so you couldn't spot it. I kept one eye on it, and so when you fell back, I went for it."

"That was brilliant. I hope you don't do something like that tomorrow, for my sake."

"And I hope I do, for my sake." He smiled at her and then dismissed everyone before heading for the lockers. Ron dismissed shortly after and joined Harry. "hey, did that girl beat you?"

"Yeah, she sure did."

"I hope you don't get kicked off the team tomorrow."

"Hey, if she beats me, she deserves it."

"I suppose so, but it wouldn't feel right without you. Anyway, what do you want for the second clinic, Beaters, or Chasers?"

"Beaters."

"Okay then, I'll take the Chasers, and halfway through, your Beaters can try to take out my Chasers while we keep."

"Sounds good." The two friends walked out together to greet the Gryffindors that came back for their clinics, "Beaters with Harry; Chasers with me. Let's go!" A large group came with Harry this time, and it included Gaylon Malfoy. Harry had seen Ginny go over with Ron for the Chasing clinic. "Obviously, the objective of Beating is to injure, or disable opponents, and to protect your teammates. We'll start by everyone hovering in a big circle. Grab a bat and get in the air." Harry flew up and watched them and commented when necessary on their techniques and strengths.

Soon enough, the joint session had started, "We are going to split up into teams and play some matches. It will be exactly like Quidditch without Seekers. Harry and I will tend the rings." Ron went around and divided the kids into four groups. "Each team will play three matches of five minutes. We have 35 minutes left, so let's hurry!" Harry liked this. Gaylon and Ginny ended up on the same team, and Gaylon protected her a couple of times, giving Ginny the chance to score four goals in their first match. Harry was ecstatic at the raw, brimming talent that seemed to pour out of the Gryffindor trainees. He almost burst when a group of Slytherins came to poke fun at them, but couldn't find anything to make fun of. Instead, they resorted to making fun of Gaylon. Draco was among their midst. Gaylon smiled at Harry, then hit a bludger squarely at Draco's face. Draco barely dodged it, and when Gaylon went to retrieve the imbedded bludger, Draco went off on him. It looked like it might get physical, so Harry flew over to Gaylon's side. "I knew it. Potter just has to stick his filthy nose into everything."

"At least my very name isn't disgraced by the fact that my father is a Death Eater. At least my father died instead of being a coward and retreating to Voldemort's side. Bloody hell, Malfoy! My mother wouldn't even back down from Voldemort! Lily Potter was stronger than your so called father." Draco was dumbfounded as Harry and Gaylon started back to the pitch. Gaylon ventured a look back and gave a cry. Harry had his wand out in a second and heard Draco mutter some incantation that was incoherent from that distance. "Protego. Expellarmus!" Draco's wand went soaring almost as far as Draco. "Go fetch your wand Draco. You might need that later." Gaylon was beaming at him as they flew back to resume the matches.

After the matches were over, Ron told everyone to be back at ten in the morning for their tryouts and to get plenty of rest. Harry's four poster bed never felt so good as when he crawled into it that night. He was just so immensely happy at the happenings of his first week. Just so happy. So… Harry was running around after a lawn gnome at the Burrow, trying to catch it for a reason unbeknownst to him. As he ran, several of his friends started running beside him. Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Gaylon were all running beside him, looking worried. He barely thought about why they seemed so distraught when he noticed he wasn't at the Burrow anymore. He was running down the Entrance Hall, towards the Great Hall. Out of one room, several death eaters came forth. Harry thought he counted five. He heard Ron's voice, "We got this cow fodder. You need to go on. Don't let us down!" Somehow, Harry knew what Ron was saying was right, and he charged on into the Great Hall to be met by a tall figure with red slits for eyes.

"HARRY!" Ron's face materialized out of his dream. "We've got to get to breakfast so we can start tryouts, man. Let's go!" Apparently, Harry's dream hadn't entered enough of a fitful state to worry Ron, but it nagged at the back of Harry's mind and made him feel a little uneasy as he dressed.

They ate a quick breakfast, and soon the uneasiness of his dream was replaced by the uneasiness of the possibility of him losing the Seeker spot on Gryffindor's Quidditch team. The duo got to the locker room and started to prepare. Ron had the crate of balls out, and Harry was getting changed for the tryouts. "What do you want to do first?" Ron inquired.

"Seeker."

"Want to get it out of the way, huh. I can see why," Ron chuckled.

"I don't want to try and make decisions with that looming over my head, that's all."

"No, I understand." They walked out to greet the already growing number of students on the pitch. "Let's do our warm-ups. Come on." The two Gryffindor fliers took to the skies, but it became apparent that they would need to land soon. When Ron was satisfied with the number of people there, he began, "The first position we will try out for is Seeker. As we want to see how you would do under normal game environments, Harry has found a little spell that will make you see people in the stands, yelling and screaming. Everyone will be required to tryout under the effects of this spell, so if the hopeful Seekers would come forward, we will cast the 'Allucionas' spell on you. As for the people trying out for the other three positions, stay and watch as the Seekers will be doing the same for you today."

The Seeker tournament was underway, and Alison Hutch was in the first pair. She won easily. In fact, she won all her matches easily, right up to her last one, which was with Harry. "Are you ready, Alison?"

"Are you?"

"You can bet your life on it."

"Likewise."

"Good luck then." Ron's whistle blew, and the two Seekers shot off the ground. Harry's Firebolt let him rise faster than Alison, and he lost her in a couple of seconds. Harry wanted to end this quickly; he didn't want to risk losing something he loved so much. He looked down on Alison to see how she was doing. She seemed to have the same idea Harry did as she was hastily looking and dodging around for the Snitch. Harry noticed that Alison was wearing robes that had a picture of a moving Snitch on them. He was quite surprised however, when the picture moved down her robes and slightly to the left. _That's the real Snitch! It's flying along behind Alison! Who says that these things don't have a sense of humor. It's almost like the thing is mocking her! _

Harry flew towards the would be Gryffindor Seeker at a reasonable speed for a Firebolt as to not alert the girl. He glided down in front of her and looked back. Alison realized that Harry was looking beyond her, though, and not at her, and so she whirled around, spotting the Snitch. She grabbed at it and would've had it in that moment that Harry's heart sunk, but the Snitch darted away. Harry and Alison both shot after it like stunners. They were neck and neck with Harry on Alison's right side. The Snitch dodged left in Alison's favor. She had the upper hand now, and she intended to use the head start to win, but Harry had other things in mind. He rolled over her, preventing her from pursuing the fleeting gold object, and made a grab for it, feeling the ball enclosed within his hand. Harry lost his balance however, and had to release the Snitch in order to grab his broom in time. Alison tried to make use of this blunder. Harry turned sharp, batting the Snitch with his broom handle, and shot off in the direction he had hit it, catching it quickly. He was still Gryffindor's Seeker. _I am still Gryffindor's Seeker!_

"Nice match, Alison."

"I suppose."

"There's always next year, and, hey, if worst comes to worst, I'll be gone in two years." She gave him a smile, "Yeah, I suppose I'd be alright to be your successor." They shared a laugh while they flew back to the awaiting crowd. "That was bloody brilliant, Harry! That knocking it with your broom handle! Great tactics!"

"Thanks. Let's do Keeper next, Ron. It'll do you good to get that over with as well, I imagine."

"Your right there."

"I didn't realize how unnerving that 'Allucionas' spell can be!"

"And imagine, if you will, you put me through that torture for a month!"

"Hey, that month is about to save your skin!"

"Let's hope."

"It will, but we need to get started," Harry turned to the awaiting students. "Okay, all the Keepers will be tried out next. I will judge, and since Ron is our reigning Keeper and King, he gets to chose what position he'll try out in. What'll it be, Ron?"

"Last"

"Okay then, you will be judged on speed, agility, and of course, how many balls you prevent from scoring. Ginny Weasley, you threw well yesterday, you will throw. Keepers, come and get the 'Allucionas' spell cast on you, and we'll be on our way." One by one the students took their turn at the rings. They were all horrible save one, but Ron would beat him easily. _No wonder Ron wasn't nervous. He saw them play yesterday! _

"How'd I do?" Ron asked promptly upon his arrival on the ground. "You're still on the team, but nothing will be announced officially until this afternoon."

"Right. Chasers?"

"Sounds good.."

"Alright, I need all the Chasers to come forward. You will be given five passes at the rings. You will be judged on speed, maneuverability, and how many goals are scored. I will keep, and Harry will judge. Let's go!" Ron flew to the rings while Harry cast the 'Allucionas' spell on the first person, Jake Evans. He didn't do too bad. His speed and agility were amazing, and he made four of five goals as Ron was going a tad easy for tryout purposes. "Larry Shipman." "Whitney Cates." "Ginny Weasley." Harry looked down at her, "You ready, Ginny?"

"I hope. Ron is a good keeper, but I've played with him quite a bit at home, and he seems to be going easy today."

"Well. good luck. _Allucionas people!" _ Ginny started looking around as Harry handed her the Quaffle. She performed perfectly, making all five goals. "Good show, Ginny." Harry whispered to her as she passed back by him. With that, Chaser tryouts were over, and Ron looked at the three top names on the list. "Okay, just Beaters left then. Beaters," he called out to the group of students, "your tryout is to hit one of three Chasers. Remember that you can only hit the Chaser that possesses the Quaffle. You have five minutes to hit the correct Chaser. You will be judged on speed, strength, and accuracy. Let's begin." Gaylon Malfoy popped off the ground like popcorn to volunteer to go first. Two spells were cast this time. One to make him see people, and one to make him see the three Chasers. "Good luck, Gaylon."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." _I'm going to have to speak with that boy if he makes this team._ The bludger was released and Gaylon rocketed towards it when the whistle sounded. He reached it quickly and smashed the beater stick hard in his efforts. The bludger struck a Chaser, and the imaginary flyer went down, a red ball rolling out of his hands when he hit. "Bloody hell! That was fast!

"On hit, just one hit!" Harry and Ron were ecstatic. "Well done, Gaylon, well done indeed." Harry greeted him as the first year was met with zealous applause.

"The other Beaters lined up and took their tests. "Summer Lee." "Ryan Head." And with, "George Linthall, the tryouts were finally over. Ron announced the new team, "Thank you all for coming out, and I'd give a speech right now, but I'm just as tired as you, so Harry and I will stay on the team this year. Our new Chasers are, Whitney Cates, Jake Evans, and Ginny Weasley. Our Beaters are Ryan Head, and Gaylon Malfoy. Looks like a first year has made it. You'll need to get a different broom than the lousy school ones. I'd like to see my team here now before dinner, but everyone else is dismissed." The newly formed team remained while the disappointed Gryffindors left.

Ryan Head was a burly seventh year, and looked abnormally large next to first year Gaylon. Whitney Cates was a dainty fourth year, but despite her fragile and gorgeous appearance, she was tough as nails. Jake Evans was a third year klutz who could barely walk on level ground, but he was as graceful as a thestral when in the air. Ginny was Ginny, and that pretty much explains her. Harry decided after this quick look through, that they had a decent team this year.

"Our first match is in four weeks against Hufflepuff. With so many new members, we need to practice often. I booked the pitch all day tomorrow, and so we will practice all day tomorrow. Get some dinner and some rest, because you'll need it for tomorrow. See you all then."

Harry walked back to the castle with Gaylon as Ron had to stay back to lock up the locker room. "How are you liking it?"

"It feels really good, Mr. Potter."

"Gaylon, you're the first, first year player since me, and I was the first in a century. So please refer to me as Harry, unless we're in the classroom. We're special, you and I. There are not many of us. Enjoy it, and don't call me Mr. Potter."

Dracosgurl4evaneva: Thanks for the high praise. I truly appreciate it. If mine is one of the best though, you need to read the HP fic by The Shadows. Find it in my C2.

Ying-Yang-sama: you didn't offend me at all. It's reviews like that that will keep me from making to many more mistakes. Thank you so much, and keep reading.

That's all the reviews for chapter 6, TWO! Please, people, more reviews!


	8. Overheard Preperations

Disclaimer: Closes his eyes and wishes really hard Opens eyes Nope, still don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I've been getting some comments in e-mails about the ridiculousness of my Harry/Cho pairing. Well, I think I justified it rather well in Chapter 6, Mending Wounds, but if you're still really opposed to Cho, you will like this story towards the end. Please keep reading as it will make my day. This Chapter starts the first real trouble at Hogwart's, and deals with the Sirius issue. Enjoy.

Chapter Eight, Overheard Preparations.

Harry didn't want to get up this morning. He had already played Quidditch for two wholedays now, and he was supposed to do the same today. He tried to move, but his muscles screamed in protest. _I don't know if I can do this today, _he thought. "Come on, Harry!"

"Yeah, you've got to get up."

"We have practice in 20 minutes, and you haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"You slept right through it, Harry." Harry opened his eyes to find the entire GryffindorQuidditch team surrounding his four-poster bed. "We brought you some food."

"My muscles ordered me to stay in bed today." Ron laughed, "You've been doing more flying in the last couple of days than Gaylon here has done in his whole life. Eat what we brought you; then go use the Prefect's bathroom to recharge in thetub. I'll accept you being late to practice today. We'll see you there. Come on, team!"

Harry ate the food that they left and read the paper that Ron had scrawled the password on. As soon as he finished his meal, he took off for the bathroom, and it looked like he wouldn't be too awfully late when Draco Malfoy entered while Harry was in the towel room. Harry quickly closed the door to the towel room all but a crack, and watched the Slytherin boy.

Draco took out a small, square object from the folds of a cloth, and set it on the counter. With a light tap from his wand, the black square expanded into a large square that stood up after its transformation was complete. Harry was astonished to see the face of Lucius Malfoy appear on the surface of this darkly enchanted plate. "What do you want? You can't use the Dark Arts communication system for long before it will cut off in that school. It's too pure of an evil."

"I was wondering why you weren't out of Azkaban yet, and more importantly, why you haven't come to got me yet."

"The Dark Lord thinks it's wise that the Dementors at least appear to be on their side for a while; so we can't all just escape. Plus, I need you to graduate."

"Why? Everything I need to know, I learn in the summers with you."

"I know, but you need to appear like a credible wizard. Your reputation will play a vital key in the upcoming movements against the Ministry. Add on to that that there is a stranger coming to school this year that will hopefully tear the school apart, and that you need to assist him indiscreetly. There is no way I'm coming to get you. You're needed there. Do you understand?"

"Yes father."

"Good, now run along before you are caught with that thing." And with that, Lucius disappeared off the plate, and it returned to its previous state. _This is big! I can't believe how lucky I am to have heard that unbeknownst to Draco or his father! Hermione needs to hear this. It won't do any good right now though, so I need to keep Ron from blowing his top by getting back to practice as soon as possible! _

Once he was dressed and out on the pitch, Ron started in on him, "Why are you so late? It doesn't take that long for a bath!"

"Look, Ron," Harry replied shortly, "if you want the story tonight, then we can have practice, but if you want it now, we can always just skip practice altogether." Ron looked hurt, "Get in the air, Harry!"

"Yes sir," was Harry sarcastic reply.

"You'd better have one bloody good explanation for your lip Harry or your butt is on the line!" Harry shot from the ground to begin the practice that seemed to go on for days even though the sun never set on the Quidditch players. Harry's anxiety and mood melted into the air as he flew. _I'll have to apologize to Ron. I was just so preoccupied with this whole development on Draco._

Practice went on without a hitch after that. They were planning for Hufflepuff's good tactics since they weren't particularly fast or strong. Ginny was getting extremely accurate with the Quaffle, and so Ron made her leader of the Chasers. It turned out that the new combination of a seventh and first year Beater was going to work out. They had worked out a strategy where Gaylon would use his speed and accuracy to rebound the crazed ball to Ryan, who would use his brute strength to knock the daylights out of the imaginary Chasers. Anybody that was going to get hit by Ryan that year would have tiny Snitches flying around their heads. Ron was on his game that day, and Harry had managed to catch the Snitch ten times in one hour. Ron flew over to Harry, "One practice! One bloody practice and they're looking like they could take on national teams. The other houses aren't going to know what hit them!"

"Apparently, someone else thinks the same thing," Harry said, indicating downwards with his finger. Professor McGonagall was to be seen there, stunned. Her mouth was open so wide that the Snitch could've flown into her mouth without the wings touching her lips. "Anything you need, Professor?" Harry questioned whilehe and Ron landed, still laughing at the current state of their Transfiguration Professor. "Well, I… uh… I came to see part of your first practice, but obviously, that was weeks ago!"

"Oh no, Professor, this _is_ our first practice."

"Oh! Really!" The confused McGonagall before them suddenly transformed into an extremely pleased one. "Well then, I need to…" She cast them a nervous look, then just came out with it, "I need to go get Severus!" She turned and moved faster than a Firebolt back to the castle. Ron and Harry laughed at their Professor's actions. "He'll probably faint right here on the pitch." Ron could barely talk over his hysteria.

"Then let's get back into the air so the slimy prat will receive the full effect." They took off and got back into the thick of it. Pretty soon, though, they were rewarded when Snape walked out onto the pitch. Ron and Harry looked at him as he had a visage similar to that of McGonagall's when she first saw them, with less pride. A lot less pride. He looked like he was out of breath, and Ron actually stopped practice to watch the Potions master's antics. Snape realized what he must look like and tried, pitifully, to regain his composure. He figured out that his attempts were in vain and turned quickly to return to the castle. The Quidditch team went hysterical when the teacher actually tripped over his own robes and fell. "Alright, show's over. Back to practice," Ron said as Snape finally made it back to the castle.

Practice only lasted for a small period of time more, and McGonagall stayed to view the rest of it. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. **"**Good work today," the captain began in the locker room after everyone had gathered there. "I think we could take Hufflepuff right now, but in four weeks? We're going to shut them out. That's the goal for the first game. Thank you all for putting in a great weekend. Get some dinner and some rest. You're free to go, but not you, Harry." Harry suddenly remembered his earlier behavior, and felt ashamed. "I know my behavior was inexcusable, Ron, but let me explain myself tonight in the common room, with Hermione."

"Why."

"You'll know why tonight. Trust me."

"Alright." The two friends hurried off to Gryffindor tower to get changed and cleaned up before dinner. They were heading back down and about to leave the common room when Ron spoke up, "Oh! Nearly forgot my wand. Can't forget that. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Ron ran up the spiral stone staircase to grab his wand. He was on his way back down when he heard a loud crash, and he quickened his pace. The scene that he arrived at wasn't what he expected, but he understood since he saw a small mirror on the floor. The source of the crash was a small in table that was toppled over, obviously done in rage. Harry was on his knees, head in hands, elbows resting on a cushion of an armchair, and tears streaming from in between his fingers. "Are you still carrying this around, Harry? You can't talk to him, not by any means. He's gone, Harry."

"I know! But it's such a stinking cheat! I didn't even get a good chance to know him."

"I know, but,"

"YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU HAVE SIX OTHER SIBLINGS, AND YOU STILL HAVE BOTH YOUR PARENTS LEFT! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND. HE'S THE CLOSEST THING TO FAMILY I'VE EVER HAD!"

"And I suppose my family has never been anything like a family to you." Ron was speaking quietly. He was hurt. "Ron, I …" but Ron was already through the portrait hole. _I've offended my best friend in the whole world twice today. Why do I always push away the people that can help me in these situations? Why won't I ever let anyone get close to me? Even Cho isn't that close to me._ Harry spent the rest of the dinner hour regaining his emotional composure. Harry sought out his friend to apologize for the second time that day. He was lucky enough that his and Ron's conversation had stolen Ron's appetite, and so he returned before anyone else. "Look Ron…"

"Not right now, Harry. I can't take any more abuse from you today."

"No, I'm sorry. You are family to me. Closer than a brother. And your mom has always taken extra efforts to make me feel like the seventh son. You're dad has offered protection time after time, and even told me what was happening in third year, despite the wishes of the Ministry. Your family is my family, and I'll never forget it again."

"Thanks, I needed that." He still seemed to be down though, so Harry thought of something to get him back in high spirits. "You know that standings come out tomorrow, right?" All he got back in response was a small nod. "Well let me ease your mind about them. You got second position, B class!"

His eyes widened, and it brought Harry back to the moment when Ron was told that he had been made Qudditch captain. "You're joking!"

"No, really, you did well."

"You're not putting me up so high just because I'm your friend are you?"

"No, you deserve it."

"I could be on A class in one challenge!"

"That's right, but I'd suggest you lay low and ascertain your potential opponents' weaknesses."

"Right. Good idea. I'll be ready to challenge in a couple of weeks."

"Good, but don't tell anyone your ranking until practice tomorrow."

"Okay."

That night, the three Gryffindors stayed up in common room until there were none left but them. Hermione had surprised them earlier when she said that _ she _had something to tell _them, _and so, much later, she broke up the silence, "Okay, I think everything has settled down now." As if to ratify that statement, Crookshanks jumped into Hermione's lap to get comfortable. "I was headed down to the library to look up some extra runes for Arithmancy extra credit, when Draco ran passed me with a small bundle of ragged cloth. He didn't even turn around to call me a mud-blood or anything derogatory like that. He just busted intothe Prefect's bathroom. I thought I should investigate, so I tried entering stealthily, but he had performed some sort of jamming or sealing charm to prevent my access. I really feel that it's important that we know what happened in that room, so I found a potion that allows the drinker to see things in reverse and control the time and destination. It's like a living VCR that records every minute of every day, everywhere!"

"A V-C-What?"

"Oh, it's a muggle contraption. Right, Harry?" She said matter of factly. "Harry? Harry!" Harry wasn't part of the conversation anymore. He seemed to be entranced by the fire. His face had a look of… hopefulness on it, like he expected to see something come out of the fire any minute. "Harry, he's gone." He lowered his head at Hermione's soft words, and cried a tearless cry. One that hurts deep in the chest, but is nothing compared to the hurt felt in the heart. "He wouldn't want to see you this way. He loved you, and even after death, I know he wants you to be happy, not like this."

"Thanks Hermione," he said after getting control of himself, "now repeat your story for me." She re-related her tale and started talking about the potion requirements, "It'll take two months, and we'll have to break into Snape's personal storage again, but it's better than doing nothing." Hermione was confused at Harry's knowing smile. Ron was going off on the potion, "Two months! That's longer than that bloody Pollyjuice Potion."

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry thought he'd interrupt the potion planning, "we're not going to need that potion. I was in that room and heard every word."

"Is that why you were so crabby at practice? Because you heard or saw what went on in the Prefect's bathroom?" Harry nodded and accounted his story to them. When all was said and done, Ron put in his thoughts, "Bloody hell! This sounds like some trouble!"

"Some trouble, Ronald? Some trouble! This is big trouble! Didn't you even listen to Harry? 'In our upcoming movements against the Ministry.' That's not some trouble, this is the start of the second war!"

"I didn't even think of that, but you know what? You're right." Ron replied. Harry was trying to take it all in. It was coming to a close fast. Soon enough, either he would be at the hands of Voldemort, or Voldemort at his. "We're the only ones who know this. We need to tell Dumbledore!" That was always Hermione's advice. Talk to Dumbledore. "No." Harry seemed adamant. "Dumbledore isn't a good idea. I don't trust him anymore." Hermione looked shocked, "How can you not trust Dumbledore? He's always been there for you, Harry!"

"Had he told me what was going on last year, Sirius would still be alive. I don't blame my godfather's death on Dumbledore, but I don't trust him much anymore either."

"Okay, but we have to make sure whatever is going to happen doesn't."

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

"What I mean, Ron, is that we have to keep a watch for this 'stranger' that will come to the school. We have to become his shadow, and prevent whatever he or she is planning. We can't break Draco's reputation, so we will have to stick to that."

"Sounds good. Let's get to bed. Quidditch was horrible. We got a lot done, but I'm not sure it was worth this. Ron you should've booked the pitch for next weekend instead."

"I did." Harry groaned loudly. "Just joking, mate. Let's go. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight boys." Ron and Harry were anxious to get to bed, but there date with a much-needed eternal slumber was postponed when they reached the room. Neville was asleep, but Dean and Seamus were up and asking questions, "So, what did you guys do now?"

"What?"

"Well, you guys were gone, and Dean and I couldn't sleep, so we decided to wait up for you and hear about it."

"We were just in the common room, Seamus."

"Yeah right, Harry. You guys are never just in the common room."

"Well we were this time," Ron responded, looking angry. It took Harry and Ron some time to convince their roommates that they were actually just down in the common room. When they finally had managed the feat, Dean chipped in, "Looks like teaching is calming you down, Harry."

"Yeah, maybe, but it's worth it if it is calming me down a bit."

"I think the best thing about teaching would be seeing how other teacher's treated me different."

"Well, some do have more respect for me, and they will let me out early sometimes to prepare for my lesson. Dumbledore never passes me in the corridor without stopping for a word or two. And I mean never." The friends and fellow Gryffindors stayed up a while longer, but soon decided to resign to their four-posters.

In the dorm room, all was quite with all the curtains drawn to cover the individual beds of the students. But havoc was being wreaked inside Harry's mind. In there, all sound was drowned out by his inward crying. If you had seen him, he wouldn't have looked like he was in distress, but he didn't look peaceful either. Voldemort had no part in Harry's mental turmoil, however. But he just wasn't ready to accept Padfoot's untimely death that made no sense to anybody.

I have a beta reader! Thanks goes out to Ying-Yang-sama for pre-reading my chaps. May I never make another mistake again.

Kai-is-my-heartthrop – Thanks for you r praises. "Pure gold" huh? I could use some. Get me a competent laptop and then be able to post more often.

Post Note: I need more reviews! I know people who have more reviews on one chapter than I have in all! I guess it's not that important to some, but I hold my reviews close to my heart. Every one of them mean a lot, so I really would appreciate more. I'm begging you!


	9. The Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Simple as that. It's starting to get hard to be creative in these stupid disclaimers!

Author's Note: REVIEW! For the love of God! Please… crashes to knees and sobs uncontrollably into his hands I'm going to compile a list of people that have me on their Author Alert list, but haven't reviewed in a while, and e-mail them and remind them that I'm alive. Maybe this is my just punishment for neglecting this piece for so long. On that last chapter, the only review I got was from my own Beta-reader! how pathetic is that? No offense to Ying-Yang-sama of course. I really appreciate his time, but if you haven't picked up on the fact that I'm desperate yet, you're too blind to read my fic. I guess I'll leave it at that. Thinks to himself _I wonder if some of my favorite author's that have, like, hundreds of reviews, got off to this rocky of a start. Maybe I should be grateful. I stumbled on a great fic with five chapters that only had three reviews the other day. Oh well, what happens, happens._

Chapter Nine, The Stranger.

Harry received a surprise at breakfast the next morning. Professor McGonagall approached Harry as his morning meal was wrapping up. "Mr. Potter, I am here to inform you that your first House Dueling Competition will be in two weeks from this Wednesday. It is against Ravenclaw." Her words were like stunners that hit Harry square in the chest. "I hope that your obvious fondness of Ravenclaw captain, Cho Chang, will not affect your abilities?"

"Uh… no, of course… of course not," he stumbled across his words.

"Let us hope for the sake of your team and, more specifically, you, that it will not."

"It won't Professor. I promise. I may have a time convincing Cho of that, but in the end, she'll come around."

"I trust you will see to it that she does."

"Yes, Professor." Harry looked to the Ravenclaw table to see Professor Flitwick talking to Cho. Their eyes met, and they rose as if one entity to walk to the entrance hall. Cho's eyes were cloudy with confusion. She pleaded of Harry, "What are we to do, Harry? What are we to do?"

"We'll just have to duel each other, I suppose."

"Do you really want to do that?" A hurt expression came over her face. Harry didn't know whether to get mad at her for her unreasonableness, or to try and make everything better. "Of course I don't," he chose the latter, "The last thing I want to do is to hurt you, but we accepted roles as captains, and when we got together, we should have prepared for this. We knew this day would come, we just never addressed it. We still have to fill our roles as captain, despite our inattentiveness to this situation." She gave no response except a glare before she turned and walked away. Harry ran after her and turned her around, grabbing both shoulders. "You have no right to be mad at me for wanting to fulfill our commitments that we both made before we made commitments to each other!" She just stood there. Harry was angry, and he gave her a small and gentle shake, "Talk to me!" Her eyes began to shudder, and she hit him in the chest as she began to cry, "I hate you Harry Potter! I hate you!" Harry lifted one of his hands from her shoulder to her chin and made her look in his eyes, "Why?"

"For being right!" She fell into his chest and let her tears flow freely. His expressions softened, and he placed a hand behind her head and stroked it affectionately while whispering words of encouragement to her. "It's okay. We'll just have to live through it, and then, that weekend is our Hogsmeade weekend. We can close open wounds then."

"Alright." They stood there a little while longer.

"I don't hate you, Harry."

"I know, I know."

Things went smoothly for the rest of the day after that little mishap. Before Harry could blink, the day was over, and he was showing his dueling team their positions after his Gryffindor/Slytherin class. "There's one position yet to be filled. Tonight, Gaylon Malfoy will duel one random member to find his position on the team. So be prepared, because it is possible that you will be moving one step down in the rankings."

"It's just a bloody first year Professor!" Seamus spoke up.

"You watch out for that first year. He has already mastered the basic combatant spells, and is able to use them in order to cope with different situations. If I'm not careful, we'll have a captain dueling in second seat."

That conversation led to that night's dueling practice where everyone was gathered to see this boy wonder, named Malfoy of all things, duel for his spot on the team. Gaylon walked into the Room of Requirement that night with the gaze of the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors on him. He looked puny and small. In their eyes, there was no way this little kid could defeat anyone of them in a duel. But no one looked into his eyes. There was a fire there that looked as if it could not be smoldered. Gaylon was ready to prove himself. Ron and Hermione immediately walked over to him as to not make him feel unwelcome. Harry had not arrived yet, and everyone was giving Gaylon odd stares. Once Harry walked in the door, he decided not to waste any time. "The board will show Gaylon's name and then a name of a random duelist from the team. It will measure Gaylon's strength and place him accordingly. Are you ready, Gaylon?" The small boy nodded his head not in nervousness, but in a manner that showed everyone that he knew his objective, and would do his best to achieve it no matter the odds.

Harry waved his wand at the board after receiving Gaylon's verification, and Gaylon's name appeared on the board along with another. People gasped at the young Gryffindor's opponent. He would duel the second position, A team slot. "Okay then," Harry said, "Gaylon will duel Hermione." Harry expected there to be fear in Gaylon's eyes; instead, he just nodded and walked to the center floor where the dueling stage was rising. They bowed and the wizard's duel was on. Hermione was quick. "_EXPELLARMUS!_" Gaylon was a step ahead of her though, "_PROTEGO EXPELLARMUS!_" Harry blinked and it was over. Gaylon had muttered three incantations with three fast movements with his wand, "_IMPEDIMENTIA! VARITA ENVOLVO! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_ Hermione went rigid and rose from the ground. _Good trick, Malfoy. But Hermione is just going to blow you away from up there. You just gave her a height advantage! _ Harry thought this, but Hermione never made a move. Gaylon flipped his wand around and brought it towards the floor. He stopped the upside down Hermione just before her head hit. "That's the duel. Gaylon wins." The entirety of the Dueling team were speechless. No one could believe that a first year had just made second seat on the A class.

Hermione, released from her spell, walked over to Gaylon and shook his hand. "Hermione," Harry questioned, "why didn't you just blow him away from that elevated position?"

"It was that _Varita Envovlo_ jinx, Harry. It made my wand arm go stiff; I couldn't do a thing." Harry turned to Gaylon, "What was that?"

"It's called the Wand Wrap Hex. It makes your opponents wand arm to be immobilized. I knew that I would have to know something that no one else did to qualify, and so I researched this spell and mastered it."

"That was very prudent of you. It's good to have you on the team."

The new standings appeared on the board, and people went to find their names. Gaylon was right behind Harry of course, with Hermione right behind them. Everyone was shocked to see Neville dueling in fourth position, A class just behind Hermione. Neville was probably shocked the most however. Ron was second position, B class with Seamus right in front of him, and Dean trailing in the slot just behind. Harry waited for everyone to be content with their listing, and then spoke up, "I've been told that our first match will be in two weeks against Ravenclaw, so we mu," A soft knock issued from the door, and Professor McGonagal came into the room, "Ms. Granger, you have a visitor. A Mister Victor Krum." Hermione looked shocked, and Harry shot Ron a warning look before speaking again, "We must prepare for Ravenclaw's ability to pull out spells that we've never heard of and their ability to cope to situations. I don't want anyone to speak of Hermione's defeat by Gaylon. I want him to be a sort of secret weapon for this match. Also, I want everyone to master that Wand Wrap Hex because it could be useful." The hex had been mastered by the end of the training session due to Gaylon's help with the theory and use of the spell. "Okay, great work tonight," Harry was concluding at the end of their practice, "I think that hex will be enough to blow Ravenclaw out of the water. Get some rest, you earned it."

The three Gryffindor friends were satisfied with their nights work as they walked back to their tower. They encountered Viktor Krum waiting by the portrait hole, "Hello, Her-my-nee!"

"Hello, Viktor! It's so nice to see you again! I wasn't really expecting you to come here, but I'm glad that you did."

"You think we could go inside your common room, Her-my-nee? This lady in the pink dress won't let me go through to other side." Viktor's English had obviously gotten better, but he still couldn't pronounce Hermione's name correctly. Ron was giving them both loathing stares, but they didn't seem to notice. At least Hermione didn't seem to care.

"Well actually, Viktor, I was just going down to the library after I dropped off my stuff and got my books. You could come with me if you like."

"Oh, no. Your woman who keeps the books, Madame Prince, no? well she kicked me out earlier. I was waiting for you in there and she made me go because I was just sitting. I was even being quite when she did it! But if you must go, I wouldn't mind having a fling session with you, Harry." Harry looked shocked, but he soon recovered as he realized that he had the chance to fly with a master of the game.

"Of course, I would love to!"

"And you?" Viktor had turned to Ron. Ron looked as shocked as Harry had been if not more, but rejected the offer, "Oh no, my flying isn't enough up to par to fly with you two when you really let loose. I would just hold you back, but I'd be more than happy to come and watch!" Harry was surprised by Ron's cheerful tone. He had expected him to have some smart remark to reply with, but Harry assumed that Ron couldn't say no to a brilliant display of flying and Quidditch techniques.

"Okay then," Hermione said, reentering the conversation, "I'll go to the library, and you all can go to the pitch. It's an hour and a half until curfew, boys, so be back on time."

"Always the Prefect first, aren't you, Hermione?" Ron said with a sneering quality in his voice."

"Yes, Ronald. And you should too. Don't tease me just because I actually take my responsibilities seriously." Ron looked like he was about to retort, but Harry interceded, "Now, guys, we only have an hour and a half. Let's not waste any of it with a row." He said this in a very mock parental manner with a huge grin sprawled across his face. They both looked at him and gave him a playful punch at the same time with smiles on their faces. "Fine then, boys, go on to your game." She turned into the portrait, "_Ficulus Dracona." _ The portrait swung open and she crawled through with a small, "Finally." from the Fat Lady.

One minute, the three boys were laughing at Hermione's over dramatic antics, and then Harry found himself on the pitch, his broom in hand, and the Viktor Krum standing next to him. The elaborate flight dance started immediately, and Ron was left on the ground to admire. Harry found it easy to fly with Viktor. He let loose with a passion that he never felt before. The two fliers spiraled around each other in steep dives and graceful climbs. Occasionally, Viktor would shout out advice so that Harry could get maximum speed and maneuverability out of his Firebolt. Harry yelled down to Ron after a while to get a Snitch for them. "We've got thirty minutes, Viktor, and so I thought a friendly Seeker battle would be fun."

"Sounds great. I don't know why I never thought of these lighting charms for after hours practice. they're great!"

"There's Ron with the Snitch. Are you ready?" The professional Seeker responded with a nod. "Alright, Ron, let her fly!" Ron released the Snitch when the two Seekers backs were turned and yelled, "GO!" Harry and Viktor shot off at high speeds. Harry was using his newly learned techniques from Viktor to try and find the Snitch first. Then Harry spotted it after fifteen minutes of fervent searching. _Viktor is faster than me. If I shoot off, he'll catch the Snitch. He's just had more training!_ Then an idea struck him, and he struck off lightning quick at an angle away from the Snitch. Krum saw the quick movement and shot off after Harry. Harry's suspicions were confirmed when Krum caught up with him quickly. Krum was looking ahead, then, seeing no Snitch, turned to Harry and smiled before falling back. Harry congratulated himself for outsmarting the Viktor Krum as he darted to the left, away from the side Krum had been on, and reached out his hand to grasp the Snitch firmly between his fingers. "NO WAY!" Ron's acclamation could be heard from the ground as if he was right next to Harry's ear. Krum didn't even know he was beat yet until he heard Ron's cry. He looked at Harry in utter shock. He looked to the struggling Snitch in Harry's hand and then back to Harry. He repeated this process several more times before Harry spoke up, "I can show you how I did it."

"Yes! I would very much like that opportunity."

"Ok. We'll talk about it on the way back to the common room, but right now, we've got to haul, or Hermione will kill us all!" Krum played as if he took Harry's words literally, and they all laughed at his joke. On the way back, Harry explained about how he had almost been beaten by a fourth year who performed that same trick on him, and he explained how to do it. Krum enjoyed this very much, "It's so simple, but it works so well! I'll have to try that, and I'll give you credit for it of course."

"Don't give me credit by name, Viktor, please. Say you learned it from a person who was taught it by Alison Hutch, and leave it at that."

That night, the four students one just formerly so stayed up late talking. Ron even seemed to be getting along fine with Viktor, but something seemed to be bothering him still. "Well, Her-my-nee, it is time for me to go," he said in his rough Bulgarian accent.

"Ok, Viktor, I'll see you around."

"Good night Ron. And to you to, Harry. It was fun flying with you; we'll have to do it again sometime. But I promise you won't win that time!

"We'll see about that!" Harry had said after Ron had gotten in his 'Good night' for Viktor. The Bulgarian Quidditch star left the common room, and Ron immediately turned towards Hermione. "Don't say a thing about us, Ron!"

"I wasn't going to say anything about _both_ of you!"

"Don't make fun of him either. You are so disrespectful of people, do you know that?"

"Actually, I think Ron had no intention of making fun of Viktor. I think his concerns are the same as mine. I believe _you_ may be the one making an unfair judgement." Harry interjected into the escalating row.

"And what would those 'concerns' be?"

"What?" Ron put in, "If you're as bloody smart as your O.W.L.S. show, then you should be able to put two and two together!"

"What _are_ you rambling about?"

"I'll tell you what I'm rambling about. We were just talking about a stranger trying to infiltrate the school, an outsider, and then here we are, chatting merrily with an outsider not but just one night later! And he's from Durmstrang to top it all off!"

"But Viktor wouldn't,"

"You don't know that, Hermione," Ron quickly replied, "stronger wizards than the likes of him have fallen to… V-…Voldemort. Now wouldn't _he _attack a wizard that has very good connections with one of his enemy's best friends?"

Harry was impressed. As far as he could recollect, this was the first time Ron had used Voldemort's proper name, and his first time to really get the best of Hermione. Harry decided to take a stand on Ron's side, "Hermione, I know you don't want to admit it, but Ron is right. We at least need to keep an eye on him. And look on the bright side: our good relationship with him will make it easier to trail him. No problem, right?"

"Okay, we'll watch him. And what are you staring at me for, Ron?"

"We'll watch him and _what?_"

Hermione let out a sigh of defeat, "And you were right."

Author's Note: Okay, so I got a couple more reviews after I started typing this. Thanks to you who reviewed, and keep reading!

Druikin: Thanks, I thought that as well. That's why I put him there. It also makes for a cool angle.

Athenakitty: You, as always, ask some specific questions, but they are good as well. I talked about how Draco's reputation couldn't be cracked by just the three of them, and so no, he won't be thrown out. I'm going to deal with Harry finding peace soon. Chapter 11 or 12. And as for the muscle relaxing potion, maybe I'll throw something in for you next chapter.

Zyber Elthone: Thanks a lot. I've done more than you have read since I only show you reading up through chapter 1, but I won't be quitting anytime soon if that's what you mean.

Ying-Yang-sama: Thanks as always for pre-reading my chapters, and I'm glad you're still enjoying the story.


End file.
